


You Want Me To What?

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, It's official, M/M, MEMEING FRISK CAUSE YALL CAN'T STOP ME, SAsgore, Sansgore, bye MTT, my account is the home of uncommon ships, u kno he dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: "you want me to what?" "Sit," Asgore paused for dramatic effect with an extremely amused expression, "on my lap."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a request, I just wanted to write something for someone, AKA creator of Soulfell AKA rainbowchibbit AKA Bekah AKA the cutest human ever? I just? She's so cute? Anyways, I haven't gotten any requests, my inbox is as ashy as this dick. Don't even got one of those. But hey, you can request either in the comment section, or at my Tumblr blog's ask -----> tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com Also, this is very smol drabble, as smol as Sans.

"you want me to _what_?"

  
"Sit," Asgore paused for dramatic effect with an extremely amused expression, "on my lap."

  
Sans would have bad days from time to time, and that's okay. But sometimes it would become too much and he'd need to relax for the day. Ever since the monsters came onto the surface, Asgore has pretty much visited every park in his area. So he decided to take Sans out on a supposed picnic at one of these parks with half of his tea stash. But when all failed, he went to his last resort.

  
"no offense, fluffybuns, but i'm not doin' that." Asgore rolled his eyes at the skeleton. "Sans, we've been dating for four months you bonehead, just sit on my lap." It was true, they had. They both weren't quite sure how it happened, but it did. And Asgore wasn't quite sure what the problem here was, not yet at least.

  
Sans shot him a wavering grin before looking around, then back at his significant other. "if you haven't noticed, we're in public." He mumbled quietly. A frown pulled at Asgore's mouth as he tilted his head. "Do you not want to be seen with me in public?" He questioned in confusion. They've held hands before, he didn't think this was that different.

  
The smaller monster's head whipped to look at him so quick his neck could've broken. "no, no! hell no! that's not it! i just.." He averted his white pupils and shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "i get that you and tori never minded PDA," Asgore didnn't react to the name of his ex in the slightest, causing a twitch of Sans' mouth, "but i don't think i'm too good with it."

  
"We're not really going to do anything, we're just going to sit." Sans rose the part of his skull that acted as his eyebrow. "i think i've been with you long enough to know that bad day cuddles sometimes turn into.. " Sans paused, glancing down for a split second, so fast Asgore almost missed it. "something else." He finished.

  
A great blush rose to Asgore's cheeks, so great that it was visible beneath his white fur and blond "hair," pink coating his face as he scratched the back of his head with an awkward chuckle. "Well uh..None of that will be happening this time. I may be slightly shameless, but it can't be that bad," he then added, "however, I wouldn't mind if a day were to come with such an idea."

  
It was Sans' turn to blush as his skull filled with a blue hue. "you're not helping your case here, gorey." He mumbled quieter than before. Asgore only laughed heartily and shook his head, opening his arms. "Just come sit, love. I'll help you relax." Asgore concluded with a smile as he stared at Sans invitingly.

  
Sans took a hesitant step forward, before continuing his march. He slowly seated himself on Asgore's lap, and he would wrap his legs behind the monster if they weren't so short. He huffed and crossed his arms, clearing struggling to main a poker face. "there. now what?" He asked, tilting his head upwards and looking at Asgore.

  
"You know, one would think with how embarrassed you are about this, you would sit the other way, but this is fine by me." Sans groaned at the sentence. "Now just do what feels right." Sans gave him a questioning look. However, Asgore has already leaned his back on the tree he was sitting in front of and closed his eyes.

  
Sans grit his teeth and put some thought on what to do. Where should he put his hands? He can't wrap them around him, his chest is too broad and it would look awkward and weird. What about his head? "Sans, the point of this is that you do what feels natural and not overthink. Breathe." Asgore spoke, eyes still closed.

  
Sans blinked at the monster before shrugging, resting himself on the male and shutting his eyes.

  
-..-  
Bonus.  
-..-

  
_THE GREAT PAPYRUS:_

  
_SANS WASN'T AT HOME WHEN I WOKE UP SO I WENT LOOKING FOR HIM. FOUND HIM._

  
_THE GREAT PAPYRUS has sent a photo!_

  
_ALPHYS: omg they're so cute I could cry_

  
_Frisk: Dunkle Sans so smol <3 Dunkle Sans must be protected by Mr.Dad Guy. <3 <3 <3_

  
_Undyne: This is some great blackmail material, right Tori?!_

  
_Undyne: Toriel?_

  
_Mettaton: Oooh, maybe she's jealous? Dramaaaa~~~!!_

  
_Mettaton: Why do I hear knocking on my front door_

  
_Frisk: u kno he dead_


End file.
